


heaven's wish

by nadireon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadireon/pseuds/nadireon
Summary: Akira nearly busts Goro's roof.





	heaven's wish

“I think,” Akira huffs, taking a step back to admire his handiwork, “I did a very nice job.”

 

To be fair, it  _ was _ a nice Christmas tree, spiced by Akira’s eye for aesthetics -- meaning, he went as extravagant as he possibly could with decorations. He’d questioned the need for the extent of it, but then Akira had shown him Ann’s tree, and he’d decided that this one was modest in comparison.

 

The issue was was that it was half an inch away from scraping the ceiling of his apartment.

 

“I think you don’t understand how measurements work,” Goro retorts coldly. “I’d rather not inform my landlord that there’s a puncture in my ceiling with the reason being that my partner decided numbers no longer exist, thanks.”

 

Akira grins wickedly, lopping his arm around Goro’s shoulder. “Well, do  _ you _ like it, is what I want to know. It hasn’t actually touched the ceiling, so I’d say my mission is accomplished. After all, size doesn’t matter--”

 

Goro lightly punches him with his free arm. “Don’t.”

 

Akira whines in a pretend hurt. “Okay, okay. You didn’t answer my question, though.”

 

Goro sighs, exasperated, but relaxes a bit into Akira’s grip. “I guess so,” he hums, and this time he uses his hand to fondly dust the pine needles out of Akira’s hair. “I like the thought the most.”

 

“Oh, geeze,” Akira laughs, gently dragging him to the couch, positioning himself to where Goro was straddling his lap; Goro only rolled his eyes. “that’s a backhanded compliment if I’ve ever heard one. You’re picky.”

 

“Considering I’m with you, ‘picky’ seems like a harsh word. I’d rather go with ‘generous’.” he answers tartly. Akira opens his mouth to retort, but it’s trapped in his mouth by Goro’s lips; it, instead, calms to a pleased hum. His fingers trace circles into the small of Goro’s back, and he very nearly grabs Goro’s ass, but, very unfortunately, Goro sits up and lifts himself off Akira’s lap.

 

“I have work soon,” he elaborates in light of Akira’s disappointed expression. “you can wait.”

 

“Right,” Akira huffs, sitting up. “Uh, you do actually like the tree, right?”

 

There’s a pause, and for a moment Akira’s legitimately worried until a small smile comes across Goro’s face. “I would’ve been more vocal about it if I didn’t, you know.”

 

Akira laughs softly before burying his face into Goro’s hair. “I’m glad.” he hums, wrapping his arms around Goro’s waist. “This is the last day you have to work before break, isn’t it?” he asks hopefully. Akira lets out something between a relieved sigh and a purr when Goro nods in confirmation.

 

“I love you.” Goro says, and the warmth in his voice, and the way his hand gently finds the side of Akira’s face as he presses a kiss to his forehead, makes Akira’s heart flutter.

 

“I love you too,” Akira sighs, and he misses Goro’s warmth the moment he breaks contact. “Don’t overwork yourself. But … you still have a few more minutes before you need to leave, don’t you?” He gently tugs Goro back to a sitting position. “Let’s sit like this for a while longer.”

 

Goro hesitates for a moment, before resigning with a quiet sigh. “You’re insatiable.”

 

Akira grins a bit, but it’s hidden when he presses his face to the crook of Goro’s neck. “Yea, but you agreed.”

 

Goro rolls his eyes before running a hand through Akira’s hair. “I suppose I did.”

 

In Akira’s warmth, he could dispose of the outside world for just a few minutes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today at 4:04 PM  
> JUST  
> PICK A TITLE
> 
> Today at 4:04 PM  
> be lame and do heaven's wish


End file.
